OneUpping Love
by AliciaSpinnnet7
Summary: I can’t believe it! I cannot believe it! After being worst enemies for 5 years, that dumb professor put me, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell in the same dormitory." She is stuck with them, and George, can she be stuck with him... Maybe, maybe not....
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Ok, heres my deal. Im a first time writer, and im not really sure whats going on, so dont blame me. I would like to Recomend a few Fanfictions at this point..... Accidentilly In Love, What I Like About You, and Remember The Momments. (Yes moments is spelled with 2 m's in this case) I am obsessed with Alicia Spinnet, therefore i wrote this. It is written in Alicia's point of view, and in a journal form.(I write best like that.) I worked so hard and i really hope you like it!

Please review!!

* * *

September 1st

Common Room

I can't believe it! I cannot believe it! After being worst enemies for 5 years, that dumb professor put me, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell in the same dormitory. Of all the nerve! Maybe she put us there for a reason though.... Professor McGonagall always said that there was a reason for everything she did...... Back to the point. Ugh! Grr! Damn! I hate that!

In other news, the Weasley twins offered me some candy on the train. I new better than to take it, but I did. NO, I DIDN'T EAT IT YOU DING-DONG! I plan on saving it for dinner, at which time, I plan on slipping it onto the other girls plates during dessert. I'm still not sure what it does, but I will be able to kill 2 birds with 1 stone: 1: Find out what the candy really does, and 2: See if K & A can take a joke!

George is looking really good this year..... I wonder if he has been working out....... No, Seriously!

September 2nd (After dinner)

EMPTY Dormitory

Oh my god!!!! I got them good!

So anyway, right as the dessert trays appeared, I slid the candy silently onto their plate. And, sure enough, they shoved it down like a couple of pigs from a dead farm. As soon as they swallowed, I named the candy "Weasley's Wheezers." For obvious reasons. They began to wheeze, and sneeze, and cough, and choke on the chocolate cake they had hastily shoved into their mouth. They were whisked off to the Hospital Wing right away. Madame Pomfrey says that they are allergic to chocolate cake (due to the fact that their mouths were full of it when the candies kicked in) and now, they wont be able to eat it anymore!

Things just keep getting better! They have to stay in the Hospital Wing for 2 days and 2 nights! 2 days all to myself!

I really do love having one of my best friends be a prankster, even if I am their test target most of the time........


	2. Of snobs and silence

Ok, I'm obssesed with Alicia, and determined to try and finish a fanfiction. I'm still not sure how all of this works, so bear with me! I really dont have any reviews, so, if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I'd be thankful!

R&R

* * *

September 1st

Common Room

I can't believe it! I cannot believe it! After being worst enemies for 5 years, that dumb professor put me, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell in the same dormitory. Of all the nerve! Maybe she put us there for a reason though.... Professor McGonagall always said that there was a reason for everything she did...... back to the point. Ugh! Grr! Damn! I hate that!

In other news, the Weasley twins offered me some candy on the train. I new better than to take it, but I did. NO, I DIDN'T EAT IT YOU DING-DONG! I plan on saving it for dinner, at which time I plan on slipping it onto the other girls' plates during dessert. I'm still not sure what it does, but I will be able to kill 2 birds with 1 stone: 1: Find out what the candy really does, and 2: See if K & A can take a joke!

George is looking really good this year... I wonder if he has been working out... No, Seriously!

* * *

September 2nd (After dinner)

EMPTY Dormitory

Oh my god!!!! I got them good!

So anyway, right as the dessert trays appeared, I slid the candy silently onto their plate. And, sure enough, they shoved it down like a couple of pigs from a dead farm. As soon as they swallowed, I named the candy "Weasley's Wheezers." For obvious reasons. They began to wheeze, and sneeze, and cough, and choke on the chocolate cake they had hastily shoved into their mouth. They were whisked off to the Hospital Wing right away. Madame Pomfrey says that they are allergic to chocolate cake (due to the fact that their mouths were full of it when the candies kicked in) and now, they wont be able to eat it anymore!

Things just keep getting better! They have to stay in the Hospital Wing for 2 days and 2 nights! 2 days all to myself!

I really do love having one of my best friends be a prankster, even if I am their test target most of the time...

* * *

September 3rd

Library

The nerve! Of all the nerve! I can't believe them! Because they are still in the Hospital Wing I have to bring them their mail. After a hard day of classes, I have to bring mail to snobs.

Okay, here's what happened.

First, I walked into Katie's little cornered off room, and the first thing I hear is:

"What are you doing here, Spinnet?" Only it sounded like: "Wah are oo doin here, Spinach?"

I was utterly dumbfounded. "I'm bringing you your mail, because McGonagall told me to." I sort of asked.

"Fine then, give it here." She said and held out her hand, losing her speech impediment. I handed her the canvas bag. You would think that I would get a "Thank You!" or "You're the greatest!" or "Thanks for taking time out of your bust schedule to help me!" but no, I get a:

"You better not have been sifting through my mail." And: "Wipe that smirk off your face, Spinnet."

I stood there befuddled for a moment, then shot back: "You couldn't wipe that booger off your nose if you tried!" and I quickly left, hoping not to attract any more attention.

Angelina was a different story. She didn't say anything mean; in fact, she didn't say anything at all!

After trying as hard as possible to stealthily cross the wing, I walked in to Angelina's little cornered off room, to find her reading "The Daily Prophet."

As I stepped closer, I noticed two things: One, she didn't look up at all. She just sat there, eyes scanning a story. Two, that story just happened to catch my eye.

Apparently, they had decided to host the annual "Tri-Wizard Tournament" at Hogwarts this year. Three contestants, one from each school could be chosen to compete, and the winner would win a lot galleons. I know I could use that. My robes are getting pretty worn out, after having them for so long.

Anyway, she didn't look up, nor speak, nor indicate that she understood that I was there. Eventually, after, standing there for at least 5 minutes, she simply pointed at the table next to her, and went back to reading.


End file.
